Guilty Pleasure
by Animechild23
Summary: Misaki is riddled with guilt, he knows he should show a little more affection to his gorgeous landlord. Then he finds something unexpected and a devious idea forms. One shot, Smut and yaoi, though still with pure hearted intent.


Dedicated to Corruptedcharlie :3 (I know finally)

This story came about in English class the idea just suddenly appeared in my mind.

I don't own Junjo romantica, despite the fact that Akihiko and Misaki hang at my house :D (now you have the impression I'm crazy)

Please enjoy, lots of delicious yaoi, if you don't like it that's cool. Go watch some wholesome porn instead….. lol

Guilty pleasure

The autumn wind rustled leaves in trees, they fell gently to the ground watched by the ever awed Misaki, who found life's simple pleasures some of the most beautiful, things like strawberries or cooking a meal for someone, Or..(his very being rejected the thought), but waking up snug in protective arms. Niggling thoughts had recently crossed his mind, and he felt incredibly guilty. Thoughts that scrutinized and tested his morals. Usagi-san, his gorgeous landlord and dare he accept it, lover, had always treated him as something so treasured. However with Misaki being as awkward as he was, he had trouble conveying his feelings back. Leaves, which crunched under his feet as he stepped into the main street, interrupted his train of confused thoughts, he pulled his scarf tighter, it was a bitter cold day. He quickly became lost in his thoughts again those pesky ones about disappointing Usagi-san and brimming with guilt over Usagi-sans possible insecurities.

He was in fact so distracted that the thing that caught his line of vision jolted him so suddenly back to reality that he paused mid step. The people around him had to hastily side step to avoid a collision. Misaki took one hasty step backward to the window of a shop, his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes a symbol representing everything pure and innocent had appeared in a place so heinous in his mind, a chocolate Suzuki-san stared up at him from its display box, surrounded by many obscene objects. This was none other then an adult shop, and it had just shattered Misaki's fragile little mind. But as he went to walk away he reconsidered, he was so intrigued, exactly how did you use this object? He couldn't believe he was considering buying it, but.. he cringed… Usagi-san might really appreciate him showing love and support back, even though Usagi-san insisted the noises Misaki made during intimacy was enough he knew his constant resistance would raise doubts. So if he had to do it this may be the best way to feel comfortable about it. Misaki tentatively shuffled into the adult store swallowing his hesitation and pride.

~3 hours later~

Misaki had been unable to stop blushing since arriving home at the ridiculously lavish apartment he shared with one very horny novelist, whom at that very moment was slaving away at his latest manuscript, under the whip of Aikawa-san his constantly stressed editor and number one yaoi fan girl. Misaki had prepared dinner and was now thinking about dessert, he gulped, afraid, he wasn't sure that he had the guts for this, after reading the instructions and inspecting the Suzuki san more closely he discovered just what you used it for, so all through dinner he glanced nervously at the seemingly oblivious Usagi constantly thinking about his plan.

After dinner, Misaki casually (with shaking hands that is) slipped a note across the table and disappeared in a flash. Of course Usagi- san was unsurprised, as he had noticed his Misaki shooting weird looks at him all through dinner. He stood up and sauntered into the kitchen, eyes ablaze and fixed on his Uke, whom was hastily cleaning the dishes. "Misaki I'm all done with work for tonight so if you want to…." Misaki cut him off mid sentence "you are? Oh that's great" this was followed by a shaky laugh. "Misaki are you hiding something from me?, because if you are I will find out" smouldering eyes burned into Misaki's glowing ones, "i-I guess you will just have to wait and see, did you bother to read my note?"

Misaki was being as brave as possible even though his words had been stammered out, he dropped a pan he had been cleaning into the sink and made a hasty retreat upstairs, muttering excuses about getting ready for bed. Usagi-san impatiently unfolded the small piece of note paper in his hands.. it read:

Dear Usagi- san,

You have been working hard

And I think you need a break

Please wait 10 minutes and meet me upstairs.

L..love Misaki

Usagi could hardly believe his eyes and he stared at the messily scrawled note in his hands, it had clearly been written by a shaking Misaki and he was intrigued. He paced for the next ten minutes constantly considering bolting upstairs, but the only thing that bound him to his living room was the fact that Misaki had never really given him a direct order. After ten minutes he loosened his tie and took quickly to the stairs. His senses where heightened and the carpet under his feet felt odd, he could hear every time he swallowed, which was a lot. He couldn't believe it but he was nervous. He strained to hear noises coming from the bedroom as he approached, the doorknob cold against his hand as he twisted it anticipation caught up with him he shivered and pushed open the door. Of all the things Akihiko had imagined this was not one of them and it took him by surprise, his jaw dropped and for all he knew he was barley breathing in the effort to take in and memorise the sight before him…..

Flashback 10 mins (Misaki p.o.v)

"I-i guess you will have to wait and see", he finally managed to stammer out, and escape from the lure of Usagi-sans intense stare. He almost tripped and smashed his face on the hallway floor as he slid into the bedroom he shared with his seme. He had left everything under a loose floorboard and unleased his Pandora's box. He undressed quickly. Once all his clothes lay on the floor he stood naked and struggled for a good 5 minutes with the packaging of Suzuki-san, he had just released it from its covering when he heard soft footprints outside. He sprinted to the bed, flicking off the lights as he ran. Leaning against the head board he positioned himself, the door flew open and there stood Usagi-san who looked absolutely aghast and in shock.

Present

Nobody spoke, but the pair of men simply stared into each others eyes, well to be more precise, the older man's eyes were roaming all over his Uke mostly from his eyes and to his groin which was obscured by what appeared to be a chocolate Suzuki-san, Usagi took slow steps forward and crawled over the bed. On closer inspection he discovered the bear was actually a shell of chocolate placed over his Uke's hardening member. Usagi ran his chilly hand across Misaki's cashmere soft chest, Misaki twitched in anticipation as the hand gently traced the contours of his body. He pulled Misaki further forward on the bed gently laying him back, Misaki lay warming the cold sheets with his heating body. Usagi lightly licked Misaki's lips and was granted entrance, they kissed for what seemed like an eternity until Misaki remembered his plan, he hesitated only for a second but realised it was now or never, he had to face it… he loved this kinky shit. He reached forward grabbing his Seme's hardened member through his pants, Usagi jerked backward surprised and landed on the edge of the bed staring with bewildered eyes at his love, who was staring right back eyes full of something unexpected, pure lust. Misaki spoke softly and without a single tremble, burning hot words, which sizzled from his mouth, and inflamed Usagi's very being.

"Usagi-San, I've been dreaming about you for so long, where I want to touch you, the things I want to do" Misaki leaned forward closer to his lovers ear "I want to hear you scream my name" Misaki playfully nipped at Usagi's ear. Usagi moaned he never expected to hear those words from the very boy he purely dominated. He looked to his lover who had somehow managed to remove Usagi's tie shirt and pants with all the… distraction. "mmm you're getting hard down there old man" Misaki drawled in almost a tone perfect impersonation of Usagi who moaned as Misaki traced his fingers all too lightly across his underwear he ripped them off in a fluid movement and licked his lips, hands trailing down his own body and taking off the Suzuki-san freely revealing himself at face level to the gorgeous author who's eyes widened. "Akihiko" Misaki half moaned losing the childish pet name he had kept for his Seme all this time "lie down on the bed and surrender to me" Akihiko did as he was told. He lay back in a shaky motion, he never thought Misaki could do this to him, he was a wreck, hair strewn over his eyes, his body sweating from his quickly building excitement not to mention the involuntary twitches every time Misaki's simmering eyes bore into his own.

With movements all too slow Misaki crawled to straddle the older man careful not to let his naked member rub against his partners, he didn't want him cuming before the main event. Seeing Akihiko's anxious and excited face below him he leaned forward and granted a sweet kiss before quickly turning back into the dominant Misaki biting the Seme's lip hard, drawing out a long moan that broke the silence of the dark room. Akihiko felt a lightness on his member and realised the chocolate play thing had been placed on his aching cock, Misaki seemed to glow with excitement as he nipped at the older mans chest, stomach and then hip Misaki then proceeded to nip off the ear of the bear Akihiko groaned barley being able to take this teasing "oh god Misaki, give it to me please I cant take much more". With those words Misaki looked too tempted to hold it off any longer, leaning down he began to suck on the chocolate shell. Akihiko bucked his hips slightly, he could not yet feel anything but melting chocolate and intense heat, though he moaned as Misaki swallowed around him and his small tongue came into contact with his sensitive head, Misaki sucked harder becoming entirely greedy. The chocolate slowly melted away along with Misaki's inhibitions he became wild, stroking his lovers balls digging his fingernails into his hips. All the while Akihiko was inaudible his eyes screwed shut as the pleasure was all too much for him, his hands tangled in Misaki's chocolate brown locks bobbing his small head up and down in time with his hips, which were grinding and exaughsting him as it took extra energy to hold back from fucking Misaki's mouth too hard.

But Misaki seemed game for anything and deep throated the older man, there was no chocolate left now instead precum leaked copiously from the older man until finally, chest heaving, panting and screaming his Misaki's name he came into his lovers mouth. He waited until he had regained his vision to look up, his Misaki was kneeling naked before him, chocolate and cum dribbling from his lips and down his chin. Akihiko had never seen anything more beautiful. The boy wiped away the drips with his finger and liked enthusiastically.

"Usagi-san?"

"Yes?" Usagi-san panted

"I love you"

"I love you too Misaki"

Both were content, well until round two that is. ;D

Please review, its my first fanfiction and I'd really appreciate all feedback, if you review I promise I won't om nom nom on your soul, okay? 3

P.s I know Akihiko's not all that into sweets…

Akihiko: wow, **pats head** your turning into quite the little bl novelist, your parents would be proud, in fact here give me a copy I'm going to have your mother proof read this.

Violet: O.O only if you want to send her to an early grave, because that would mean one for you too. **Glare's**

Akihiko: **pouts**, I'm just having some fun.

Violet: yes and I'm just trying not to murder you! I'm running out of room to keep the bodies…

Akihiko: O.O


End file.
